


Enjoy The Summer Love

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Anni](http://b-akakame.livejournal.com). She knows why.
> 
> Haikuesque is a collaboration by [Jo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle) and [Solo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction and we aren't trying to imply that these guys are really doing that. (Though if they are, more power to them!)

**Enjoy The Summer Love**  
**By haikuesque**

It smells of strawberries. Strawberries and mint.

Kame lets the door fall shut, kicks off his shoes. Curls of steam are pushing through the half-open bathroom door, a monotonous skip of syllables floating over the sound of running water.

_Everybody come together let's get ready for whatever..._

He pulls off his jacket and the tie, stifling at this time of night. There's an empty wine glass on his table. White. Kame had no white when he left for the _Going_ shoot this morning.

There is a bottle of white now, open, in his fridge.

"I'm in," he says loudly, because he doesn't want Jin to startle and break his neck. He eyes the wine, cold and perfect. Calling to him. It's been a long day.

The singing has stopped. "Welcome home!"

Yeah, welcome home. Kame smiles and closes the fridge on the wine. He drops his shirt; loses his pants on the way to the bathroom. The strawberry scent is stronger. Jin's managed to fog up the shower stall entirely.

"Still me, not a burglar," Kame says, and hears Jin laugh and the water turned to softer.

The stall slides open. "You're too cute for a burglar," Jin says, his hair dripping wet and his smile inviting.

Kame couldn't keep his hands off him if he wanted to. Lucky he's not ambitious.

"Didn't see your car," he says as Jin – wet, warm, scented Jin – melts against him.

"Hmmm, I got the pillar spot," Jin says, sounding smug.

The touch and the water wash the entire day off Kame. He loves the job but he also loves the end of the day, and this. Them.

"I didn't think you were coming round today?" Jin's chest is soft and slick under his touch, flushed from the shower.

"I was a mad, bad baby hero today," Jin says, hands on Kame's hips, then sliding behind, pulling him in. There's a long breath. "Theia was kind of..." It's cute how Jin scrunches up his face, having to say anything bad about his perfect darling daughter. "... having a rough day. And I dealt with her all afternoon, and after I got her to sleep, Meisa sent me off, said I deserved it."

"Oh, so I should thank her later," Kame says, hiding his grin against Jin's neck.

Jin pinches his ass. "No," he says indignantly. "You missed the part where I _deserve_ it. Also that would be creepy."

"True," Kame says, his kiss mingling with warm water on Jin's shoulder.

For a moment they just stand. "How was your day?" Jin says then.

Kame laughs. "My day was full of sweaty guys in uniforms and my arm is sore."

Jin pulls him closer possessively. "Just your scene, then."

"Totally." So many images still flashing in his brain, and the guys let him pitch forever.

Jin's lips are in his hair, which is fast getting soaked. "I bet you need a good soapdown."

"I bet I do." He doesn't move when Jin reaches for the shower gel, just leans against Jin when Jin runs soapy hands over his shoulders, his back, his arms. But in front, where they're touching, he's getting hard.

"Not too worn out," Jin notes, sounding satisfied. His hands trail around, down Kame's arms. "I hope not too sore either."

Kame catches some foam in his hands and spreads it over Jin's chest, long strokes that Jin leans into. "I'll power through. You know us baseball types."

Jin bursts into a giggle. "Oh man, don't I ever." He slides one of his hands down, tickling on Kame's stomach, then closing warm and soapy around Kame's dick.

Perfect. There's heat spreading up his back, the soft slickness an endless tease. He sighs, letting the water drip off him and Jin find his pace.

Jin hums, pleased. When Kame looks up, his hair is curling into his face, water shining on his skin, and it sends a jolt to Kame's dick how Jin likes the feel and the strength of it, the way Jin's mouth opens on a breath when Kame moves his hand down and starts to return the favour.

"Hey, what's up," he says. Jin laughs and shudders at the same time.

"You're lame."

Kame finds Jin's rhythm, falls in sync, and kisses Jin under the water. "But ready for whatever." He feels Jin pulse and grow harder, feels the steady grip all the way up his pitching arm. The exhaustion's an extra turn-on.

"Hmmm," Jin says, letting his gaze drop down, between them. "I do like that about you."

Kame looks too, water and heat and their hands moving, matching. Faster. His breath catches, and the water might be steam, Jin's other hand tight on his neck.

"Gotcha," Jin gasps when Kame's the one to stop first, the one who just keeps holding on, when he lets Jin carry his weight and kiss him the way Jin wants, lets Jin's focus work him, make his knees weak and his head jumbled.

Perfect and please, please more, tight tight slip and the strain all through him and Jin breathing hard and close. He clings to Jin's soapy shoulders when he comes, shudders against him, all over, all the way through... Jin slowing. But holding on.

"You're so beautiful." Jin's voice sounds rough.

Kame's head is still spinning, but he reaches down. "Let me..."

"Oh yes," Jin mumbles. "No problem."

Nope. None. A few wet slippery tugs and Jin is clutching Kame's arm, his hair, frantic thrusts and stifled sobs, and once Kame worries for their balance on the tiles but then Jin holds him fast, too fast almost for the final few strokes, his face in Kame's neck as his hips jerk fast and desperate. His come mingles with soap and strawberry foam.

"Oh man," Jin says when his breath has steadied. Kame laughs quietly against his shoulder.

Jin keeps still for a while, his hands brushing the small of Kame's back. Then there's a half-pinch. "That your way of rolling over and falling asleep?"

"Give a man a moment to appreciate the finer things in life," Kame sighs. He extracts himself but runs his hands all the way down Jin's front. Finer things like that.

Jin gets goosebumps despite the hot water. "I brought wine, too," he says.

"I saw." Kame reaches for the shower gel, to rinse them both off properly this time. "Mad, bad boyfriend hero."

Jin grins crookedly, and makes no move to interfere with the cleansing project. "See," he hums while Kame rubs foam into his shoulders, then makes him turn to wash his back. "I'm very deserving."

Kame sees no need to argue.

*

END


End file.
